Let Me Be Surprised, Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Charlie Brown and Marcie (with a little help from Peppermint Patty) recreate a classic scene from All Dogs Go to Heaven.


Let Me Be Surprised, Charlie Brown

A Peanuts Charlie Brown x Marcie Fanfiction

By LivingOnLaughs

 _Meet me at the baseball field. XOX, Marcie_

Charlie smiled, folding the letter and putting it in his pocket. "Sure thing, Marce" he told the note as he walked towards the field. "Hello? Marcie?" he called out.

"Now, Marcie" Peppermint Patty whispered as the younger girl walked behind Charlie Brown and hit him on the head with a baseball bat.

"Perfect, now to prepare" Marcie explained, running off.

"Prepare for what?" the tomboy asked, carrying an unconscious Charlie Brown into the house.

"Wait and see, Sir…oh, and go grab some fireworks and hide in the backyard too" the brunette added. Watching _All Dogs Go to Heaven_ was her inspiration to do this, although she wouldn't admit it.

Charlie Brown had woken up a few minutes later on a shag rug with a big bump on his head. In front of him was Marcie, in a white dress with plastic angel wings. "You okay, Charles?" she asked. He could only look around in confusion.

A few seconds of confusion later, he realized something was out of the ordinary. Charlie Brown rubbed his head in confusion. Why wasn't he at the ball field? "Where am I?" he asked.

Marcie giggled a little. For once, she had a lie that he would believe. "This is the Great Hall of Judgement." She fibbed, fooling the boy she admired.

Charlie Brown was instantly shocked. "Judgement?!" he shouted in alarm.

"Oh, not to worry Charles, you'll go to heaven. All kids go to heaven cause we're unlike adults, kids are naturally good and loyal and kind; with the exception of Lucy…" the bespectacled girl explained.

"Yeah, that's true." Charlie Brown realized, despite having a few doubts here and there.

Marcie giggled as she had prepared for this moment for a lifetime; no pun intended. _"Welcome to doing whatever you wish."_

"This is really a lovely place they've got here." Charlie complimented.

" _Eating whenever you please._ Follow me." The bespectacled girl continued, holding Charlie Brown's hand.

" _To a constant different climate, we keep it 73 degrees._ We're still on Faienheit here" Marcie explained. The lovable loser was falling for her little lie all right.

"That's fine with me." The round headed kid insisted.

" _Welcome to No More Rat Race"_

"Oh boy." he sighed happily. Finally no one would call him 'The Goat' or 'Blockhead'.

" _To order and calming state."_ Marcie had Charlie Brown under her spell. She just needed to say four more words to him to completely shock him.

"Ah great." he smiled.

" _Welcome to being dead."_ Obviously, Charlie's brown eyes widened at that last word.

"What?! You mean I'm-I'm?" he stuttered anxiously.

"Stone cold I'm afraid." Marcie explained, remaining neutral.

"I can't believe it! I've been murdered!" Charlie replied, not even shocking his brunette friend a little as he played along.

"I'm having trouble finding any goodness or loyalty here, but, let me see." She continued, pretending to not know what was going on.

"He killed me!" he shouted, thankful he too had seen _All Dogs Go to Heaven_.

"I beg your pardon?" she smirked to herself.

"There's been a mistake made here!" he repeated.

" _I don't want to die, you've got the wrong guy!_

 _I was double-crossed by a dirty rat!_

 _Actually, this rat was a man but his car ran me down_

 _I just blew out of jail,_

 _I just got back to town_

 _Hey, this is hard to explain_

 _May I speak to your Superior?_

 _Cause I don't want to die!"_

Marcie: Welcome to doing whatever you wish

Charlie Brown: (you got the wrong guy)

Marcie: Laughing and singing all day

Charlie Brown: Hey! My time's not up yet!

"Oh it is. There's no mistake about that. We know everything." Marcie explained, wondering if he knew what she was up to.

"Murdered in the prime of my life! What an idiot! I'll kill him! Hey! This must be the watch department huh?" the round-headed-kid realized as they walked into a hallway full of hand-drawn clocks.

"Well, you might call it that. You see this watch is your life. And it stopped." The brunette told him, showing her boyfriend her watch, which she took the battery out of.

"Well, can't you just wind it up or something?" Charlie Brown asked, keeping in character.

"And send you back? Oh no, no, no, no, no one's ever allowed to go back. Just put your hand right here." She responded, handing him an ink pad and a white piece of paper.

"What's that for?" he questioned

"It's for a book of records. You see everything about you that was or will be is right here." The bespectacled 'angel' added. "Ah isn't that wonderful. I love it here."

"You mean there's no surprises or anything?" the lovable loser asked.

"Oh no, no, no, no, we know everything." Marcie responded.

"Oh that's just lovely. The clouds, the grass, the air." Charlie Brown began.

"Heaven is a wonderful place." Marcie explained with a smile.

"Yeah, so no surprises huh? Say, would you like to dance? You mean if I'm waiting for an inside straight up here I'd know in advance when I felt it?" he insisted as she smiled.

"We know how it all turns out." She answered, keeping the watch in her pocket, hidden by the dress.

"You must of studied dancing. You have natural rhythm, unusual for a bookworm." He complimented.

"Ah, I'm getting dizzy!" Marcie answered back, trying not to throw up. Who would've ever thought that Charles Monroe Noah Brown Junior was such a good dancer?

"Everything is so lovely here. So planned, so ordered. And that's what's driving me crazy." Charlie explained.

" _I need Brazil, the throb, the thrill_

 _I've never been there, but someday I will_

 _Adventure and danger, love from a stranger_

 _Let me be surprised_

 _Today the sun, they said there'd be snow_

 _When all said and done, it's fun not to know_

 _What keeps my heart humming is guessing what's coming_

 _Let me be surprised_

 _Oh ain't it great"_ the lovable loser spun the bespectacled girl a few times.

" _Ain't it great?"_ she answered back.

" _When fate lets you wait_

 _The world seems mirthless, you feel worthless_

 _And suddenly there's a big stake on your plate"_ Charlie Brown sung merrily.

" _Oh Charles please remember down there's a world of used cars_

 _And singles bars, broken dreams and not every star"_ Marcie continued.

" _But it isn't over, not for this rover_

 _I don't like to steal, but I don't buy this deal_

 _In bout three seconds, she will have realized_

 _And she's gonna be"_ Charlie slithered his hand in his friend's pocket, pulled out the watch swiftly and hid it behind his hand.

"Charles, what are you doing?" Marcie questioned knowingly. She wasn't surprised a little bit.

" _Wait'll you see"_ he smirked, knowing the watch had no battery.

"What's that you have behind your back?" she repeated

" _She's gonna be"_ he sang, knowing how it ended.

"Charlie Brown, don't wind that watch!" Marcie confronted in a motherly way.

" _Surprised"_ he finished, attempting to crank the watch.

"CHARLIE!" Marcie screamed as a firework exploded. The two kids walked to the back door to see Peppermint Patty with a box of fireworks.

"Was my timing accurate, Marcie?" Patty asked timidly.

"You sure **DID** surprise me" Charlie Brown responded with a chuckle as he kissed Marcie on the cheek. "Like always, Marzipan"

"Marzipan?" Peppermint Patty asked in confusion, shrugging it off as just the two having fun.

"So what exactly **DID** happen, Marcie?" he asked as his girlfriend removed the angel wings.

"I always wanted to recreate that moment, Charles" she answered with a smile, removing the dress and revealing a red tank top.

"You're a real nice girl, Marcie, and you didn't fool me for a minute" Charlie Brown denied.

"As if" Marcie muttered with a giggle. "So you knew it was **ME** who hit you on the head with a baseball bat? You know it was **MY** idea to make you believe you're in purgatory?" she asked teasingly.


End file.
